the_great_mouse_detective_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Toy Store Investigation/Kiki, Gosalyn, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, Olette, and Morgana Captured
(Meanwhile, Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four are at work inside a closed toy store. They managed to remove royal guard uniforms off some soldier mannequins. The human, bat-type Digimon, and mutants stuffed the uniforms into their own sacks) Vanitas: Alright, electric rat! Check off what we got! (Megavolt then took out the list from his bag, as well as a pencil) Megavolt: (Marking the list) Get the following.... Tools, check. We got tools. Gears. Double check. We got gears. girl, bride for Vanitas. (But then Megavolt quickly erased the check upon seeing Vanitas clear his throat in annoyance, realizing he did not yet get Kairi and Kiki) Megavolt: No, didn't get the girl or bride for Vanitas. Uniforms. (Giggles a bit) Yep. We've got plenty of uniforms. Bushroot: And there's plenty more where those came from! (They see Quackerjack hugging a mechanical toy happily after he removed some cogs and gears from it) Liquidator: What's with you? Demidevimon: Why are you hugging a toy? (Quackerjack ended his hug and explained away) Quackerjack: Because it reminds me of how I used to run my toy business. (He then got sad) Quackerjack: (Sadly) Until I went out of business because of that.... (Bitterly) Whiffle Maniac. (While Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator are sympathetic, Vanitas and Demidevimon, on the other hand, began mocking him) Demidevimon: Yeah, we know. (Mockingly) Whiffle Man put you out of business due to your lack of merchandising with your toys. Vanitas: (Mockingly) Boo hoo hoo! Whiffle Man is getting more popularity than me! (Quackerjack frowned angrily) Quackerjack: Are you making fun of my pain? Demidevimon: We find innocent people's pain funny. (A short pause) Vanitas: We're cold-hearted villains. (Then the Fearsome Four changed the subject after Quackerjack rolled his eyes at Vanitas' comment) Megavolt: And Vanitas, are you and Demidevimon certain Negaduck's group will promise us our special reward once they becomes rulers? Quackerjack: Not to mention revive my toy company? (Vanitas rolled his eyes and answered in a calm, yet angry, voice) Vanitas: We're sure! Demidevimon: (Agreeing angrily) How many times do I have to tell you? Stop doubting us! (Suddenly the Fearsome Four and Demidevimon got startled as they heard a dog's howl from outside, making them and a shocked Vanitas look out the window. Not good, someone is coming) Demidevimon and Fearsome Four: (Frantically) Oh no, no, we got to hide! Got to hide, got to hide! (Demidevimon grabbed the hats off the mannequins and then stuffed them into his bag. The villains then rushed off quickly. Unknown to them however, the list has fallen to the floor, apparently forgotten. Outside, the heroes had arrived at the toy store after riding on Toto. Darkwing then got off) Darkwing: Splendid job, boy! (Darkwing saw Kiki reaching out, making him roll his eyes. She wanted him to catch her. The duck knight held his arms out before the girl jumped off and landed on him. Of course, after recovering, Darkwing gladly caught Morgana while Sora's group, after climbing off, caught Kairi's group, making them blush upon catching and seeing each other's eyes compassionately for a brief moment. Then a boy's voice called out to them) Boy: Hey, Kiki, guys! We’re here now. (The group looked to the source of the boy's voice, only to their surprise, and to Kiki and the group's happiness, four more friends in the form of a teenage boy, a male dinosaur, a female fish creature, and a duck-like robot. The boy is a 13 year boy with short orange hair, grayish-blue eyes, and wearing a pair of black glasses, a short-sleeved red and white striped shirt, a brown belt with a gold buckle, blue pants with the bottom rolled up over the ankles, and chocolate brown shoes. He is Tombo, Kiki's boyfriend. The male dinosaur is a large, round, teal anthropomorphic male Stegosaurus with short red hair, a light teal belly and nail claws, yellow eyes, dark teal spikes on his back, and wearing brown pants. He is Stegmutt. The female fish creature is a small, slender, teal humanoid female fish, pink dorsal fins, pink lips, light green freckles, and wearing a teal sleeveless wetsuit. She is Neptunia. And the duck-like robot is a muscular anthropomorphic duck with white feathers, an orange beak, two red crinkle tubes attached to a single black tire for feet, and wearing black gloves, a white helmet with a red stripe in the center, a black long-sleeved jumpsuit underneath a white sleeveless armor-like tunic with a red astro symbol on the chest and a computer screen on the belly, two control panels on white wristbands, and lavender safety goggles. He is Gizmoduck) Kiki: Tombo! Group: Stegmutt, Neptunia, and Gizmoduck! (Kiki and Tombo ran up to each other and hugged happily) Darkwing: (Confused) I'm glad to see Stegmutt, Neptunia, and Gizmoduck, but who is this boy and what is he doing here? Kiki: (Realizing) Oh! Darkwing, this is Tombo, my boyfriend. Stegmutt: We're here to assist you! (A short pause) Darkwing: (Flatly) Let me guess. You, Kiki, called them to help, right? Launchpad: Technically, I called the other three, she called her boyfriend. Kiki: Yeah. Xion: What can hurt? Aqua: We need all the help we can get. Terra: She has a point. (After thinking it over, Darkwing sighed in defeat and nodded) Darkwing: Alright. But stay close! Tombo, Stegmutt, Neptunia, and Gizmoduck: (Saluting) We will! (Darkwing turned to Toto) Darkwing: Now, Toto, sit. (However, he just stayed standing up. The duck knight groaned as he marched back to the dog) Darkwing: (Sternly) Toto, sit. Kiki: Sit, Toto. (This time, Toto obeyed, sitting right down onto the ground. Darkwing glared slightly at Kiki, with Tombo looking on in proudness by this, before sighing) Darkwing: Good boy. Neptunia: You should train him more to listen to you, Darkwing. Darkwing: (Walking by the heroes) I will when this mission is over. Now, if you'll excuse me. (Kiki and Jiji then turned to Toto) Kiki: Stay here, Toto. Jiji: We are going to find my owner's parents. (Toto nods a bit. Hopefully the mission is a success. The heroes curiously followed Darkwing, who inspected the entrance. They watched as he hummed slowly, then he and Honker spotted a tiny hole in the center of the window) Darkwing: Ah ha! Honker: Everyone, this is where Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four came in at! Neptunia: How did you know that? Gosalyn: Simple. The front door is locked and they didn't want to trip any alarms upon getting in. Stegmutt: (A bit puzzled) Wait, that? How could they fit through such a tiny…? Gizmoduck: Observe. Stegmutt? (The dinosaur nods as he opens his bag, revealing a tiny screwdriver. As everyone watches, Stegmutt put the screwdriver into the hole and pulled it back. The window opened, surprising most of the gang) Tombo: (With a smile) Guys, you amaze us! (So that's how Demidevimon, Vanitas, and the Fearsome Four were able to get into the store! Amazing) Olette: (Quickly) Hush. (They can't let Demidevimon, Vanitas, and the Fearsome Four know that they are here. Everyone climbed in through the window, doing so quietly as to not alert Demidevimon, Vanitas, and the Fearsome Four to their presence. Of course, the heroes are unaware that they know already. Stegmutt was the last to come in, closing the window while doing so. The group quietly goes through the store, making sure not to make any attention. Stegmutt and Gene, however, weren’t watching where they were going as they bump into something) Stegmutt: Whoa, hey, sorry, I didn't.... Gene: Uh, Stegmutt? (Of course, Stegmutt gasped in surprise that Gene pointed out that the "Lady" is a doll, literally. Most of everyone look around at a lot of giant-size toys in the section) Heroes, except Darkwing: Whoa. Huey: (In amazement) Quackerooney! Never saw many toys like these before. (Darkwing darts out from behind a statue, looking around) Darkwing: Don't forget, there are six dangerous criminals hiding in here. So be very quiet. (As Darkwing moved stealthfully around the statues and shadows, the others stayed close behind. The gang climbed up a ladder into a higher section, then creep down the area quietly and in determination. So far, so good.... Then Darkwing stopped the group, getting an idea) Darkwing: Wait, I got an idea. Heroes: What? Darkwing: Morgana, you, your group, Gosalyn, and Kiki go search for Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four, and when you find them, scream for us. (Glad that Darkwing is asking her to form her group and split up to search for the six criminals, Morgana then nodded) Morgana: And what about you? Darkwing: My group and I will search for more clues. Darkwing's group: Yeah. Kiki: Jiji, stay with Darkwing, okay? Jiji: (To Kiki) Okay. (To himself quietly in sarcasm as he walked over to Darkwing's group) Why do I have a feeling I'm left out? (Darkwing's group got concerned) Riku: Are you sure they'll do it? Sora: We can't let anything bad happen to them. Scrooge: Such as being kidnapped. Darkwing: Nonsense. They'll just scream for us. (Giving in with Darkwing's group reluctantly, Sora's group and Tombo then turned to Kairi's group and Kiki respectively) Sora's group and Tombo: Be safe. Kairi's group and Kiki: Okay. (They kissed on the lips, while Kiki kissed Tombo's cheek, making his blush a bit) Morgana: (Hugs him) Darkwing. Be careful. Darkwing: (Hugging her back) Same to you and your group. (And then they briefly kissed and the groups split up. Unknown to everyone, Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four are on top of a shelf, watching as Darkwing's group moved across a chessboard and Morgana's group headed the other way. The dark boy smirks wickedly as he watched Kairi. Perfect! He will get his "Bride-to-be" on the list after all) Vanitas: (Whispering, watching Kairi) Soon, you'll be mine! (He chuckled darkly and quietly. Darkwing's group looked around, hoping to find any sign of clues nearby. Darkwing spots a giant rook, looking at it, pondering. Then Launchpad moves it over one space) Launchpad: Checkmate. (Launchpad's group just chuckled quietly a bit while Scrooge and Darkwing rolled their eyes in annoyance. Then Darkwing noticed some footprints on the floor and took out his magnifying glass) Darkwing: Ah ha! Guys? Evidence of our six adversaries. Terra: Coming from over here. (The group followed Darkwing who followed the footprints. They stopped at the now clothless statues) Darkwing: Well, well, how very odd. Stegmutt: What? What's going on? Neptunia: Well, look at this, isn't it painfully obvious? Darkwing: These statues got their uniforms taken from them.... And not by any normal thieves. Louie: (Scratching his head curiously) What would Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four want with uniforms? Ventus: They had already kidnapped a toy maker couple. Chirithy: Maybe the uniforms are for something big in Negaduck's group's plan. (The group look at each other then look at the footprints. Mysterious. Webby looked over her shoulder then spots something) Webby: Guys, look! (Thee see what Webby saw) Scrooge: Hello. (The group goes over to robots with some of the gears missing) Darkwing: Someone has taken the clockwork mechanism from these robots. Scrooge: Aye, but for what reason? (Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four are watching, with Demidevimon and the Fearsome Four yelping as the six quickly darted away. Better make their capture and escape now! Launchpad spots something on the ground and picks it up. It's the list that the six criminals dropped unknowingly) Launchpad: (In concern) Hey, guys? (Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Gene, and Webby came over to see what they got) Darkwing: (Trying to think) Not now. I'm trying to concentrate. (The uniforms are missing as are the gears. What does Negaduck’s group want Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four to get those items for) Launchpad: Seriously, guys, I… (Darkwing’s group walked away from him, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Gene) Scrooge: I guess we'll tell them later. (Launchpad and the rest of his group, except Scrooge, nodded in agreement. Meanwhile, Morgana's group searched for Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four cautiously. Suddenly, they spotted bubbles coming out of a bubble-blowing Dumbo toy. Kairi giggled as she popped one of the bubbles before resuming their search for Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four. Unbeknownst to Kiki, Morgana, Gosalyn, Kairi, and Aqua, Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four snuck up behind Namine, Xion, and Olette and grabbed them, covering their mouths and pulling them back. Hearing them gasp, Kiki, Morgana, Gosalyn, Kairi, and Aqua quickly turned and noticed they were gone. They looked around in suspicion and confusion) Morgana: Hello? Guys? Gosalyn: If this is a joke, it's not funny! Aqua: I got a feeling it's not.... (Suddenly, Liquidator and Quackerjack snuck up behind Gosalyn and Aqua and grabbed them as well, concerning Kairi, Morgana, and Kiki, who turned to find the two gone) Morgana, Kairi, and Kiki: Aqua, Gosalyn? (Suddenly, the three heard footsteps approach them and they turned and saw....) Vanitas: (With an evil smirk) Hello, my future wife. Kairi: (Gasps, then angrily) Where're the others? Morgana and Kiki: What did you do to them?! (Vanitas made a calm hand gesture with an evil smirk, and Kairi, Morgana, and Kiki turned to his hand's direction, and saw to their horror, Namine, Xion, Aqua, Olette, and Gosalyn tied and gagged by Demidevimon and the Fearsome Four, with their hands tied behind their backs, their ankles tied together, and their arms tied down to the torso, and the gags being cloth! Then the villains lunged at a now-screaming Kairi, Morgana, and Kiki. Back with Sora's group, they heard the three girls’ screams and gasped) Gizmoduck: Morgana's group is in danger! Roxas: (In concern) Namine! Riku: (In concern) Xion! Sora: (In concern) Kairi! Ventus: (In concern) Olette! Terra: (In concern) Aqua! Tombo and Jiji: (In concern) Kiki! Darkwing: (In concern) Morgana, Gosalyn! (The group ran to where the three‘s screams came from. Vanitas laughed wickedly as he finished tying and gagging Kairi, Morgana, and Kiki the same way as the other captives. Then he, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four tossed their bound and gagged captives into their own bags. Success) Vanitas: (Madly) Yes, yes! Neptunia: Quickly, guys! (She and the group rushed up ahead. The group couldn't let Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four get away! The group went behind a shelf, then quickly gasped as a huge Ferris wheel was coming right at them) Gizmoduck: (Screaming) Look out! (Everyone jumped out of the way, landing on a globe-like area. A huge statue was falling right at them, much to their notice and causing them to run off quickly, moving the paper scattered on the floor like mad. The statue was about to land on them but luckily they jumped off in the nick of time, causing the statue to break into pieces upon it hitting the floor. One of the pieces rolled towards Dewey, yelping as the statue's eye appeared to be blinking at him) Dewey: Whoa! (Darkwing and Launchpad’s groups then proceeded to rush to get to Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four. However, the villains used a jouster toy and send it right at them) Quackerjack: It's playtime! (The group jumped out of the way, though the spear caught Gene and Launchpad by their shirts, causing them to yelp and get pinned right into a medieval target. Both Darkwing and Gizmoduck turned, only for them to get hit by a music machine's cymbals, shaking them around. The two fell onto a pile of marble balls, collapsing with the others. Some of the marble balls scattered, sending some of them at Gene and Launchpad, one hit them and causing the two to yelp. That oughta hurt! Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four laughed cruelly as they head to the window) Quackerjack: (Laughing wickedly) Playtime's over! Bye-bye! (Bushroot opened the window, preparing to jump out with Vanitas, Demidevimon, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack. But Demidevimon and the Fearsome Four yelped in alarm as Toto growled and barked at them and Vanitas. Vanitas quickly closes the window in time. Not good. Darkwing’s group’s dog is outside. They got to get out the other way! Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four jumped onto a higher level just as Darkwing and Gizmoduck regained consciousness) Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Gene: (Noticing) They're getting away! (Darkwing in determination, along with his group, Sora, Riku, Ventus, Terra, Roxas, Tombo, and Jiji, jumped onto a spring horse, using it to jump from shelf to shelf while the others freed Gene and Launchpad) Darkwing’s group: Stop, you fiends! (The Justice Ducks, Tombo, and Jiji quickly got to the top level and fall off the horse, landing on a large pyramid of toys. Both sides are climbing towards the top as best as they could. Vanitas, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four jumped to the top, catching the ledge of a sky roof which is opened. Sora, Riku, Ventus, Terra, and Roxas prepared to jump at them with Keyblades ready, but the block they landed on begins tumbling and falling after Vanitas threw his Keyblade at it like a boomerang, making the detective, his group, Tombo, and Jiji fall as well. Vanitas laughs wickedly as he, Demidevimon, and the Fearsome Four threw the tied sacks with the captives onto the roof. Time to escape! The six villains climbed out after throwing the bag to the top of the roof) Captives: (From inside the bag, calling out from behind their gags) Help! Darkwing, guys! Help, help! Bushroot: (In a calm voice, trying not to lose his temper) Just relax, little ones. We're going to see someone.…Important. (He chuckles a bit. The villains then grabbed the bags and jumped from roof to roof, making their trek back to the hideout) Fearsome Four: We got the gears We got the tools We got the uniforms We got the girls and Vanitas' bride Heh-heh-heh-heh (Vanitas and Demidevimon gave them dagger glares, making them shut up) Demidevimon: (Calmly and sneeringly) Thank you for shutting up. (Then with that, they make their escape. Back in the store, Jiji and Tombo, after recovering from the fall thanks to the toy pile, joined Launchpad’s group in looking for the Justice Ducks) Launchpad’s group: Guys, guys! Pence: (In concern) Guys, where are you? (They hope Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Terra, and the Justice Ducks aren't hurt by the fall. Just then, they heard a mama sound, making then turn around. They pushed a few toys aside and found Darkwing, who is angrily trying to free himself from a pull string of a huge doll that he is tangled up in with his group's help) Tombo: Guys, are you okay? (They rushed over to them and helped free Darkwing) Jiji: It's Morgana's group, Gosalyn, and Kiki! They're...! Darkwing: They're gone of course! Blast it! I shouldn't have let them wander off! (Stegmutt then was able to untie Darkwing, causing the duck knight to fall to the floor) Darkwing: Now they are all taken by the maniacal criminals! They will soon be in the clutches of the most depraved minds of all Duckburg and St. Canard! Oh, I should've known better than to...! (Darkwing stopped when the others made him look at Scrooge's nephews and niece, whose backs are turned. Their heads are hanging low, looking down in sadness) Gizmoduck: Kids? Launchpad: Um, kids? Riku: Hey, you okay? (Huey, Dewey, Louie, Gene, and Webby sniffed sadly as they cried) Webby: (Crying) Aw. Those poor girls.... Huey: (Crying) If only we could've stayed with them more closely. Gene: (Crying) Yeah, you let down your own friends like that, Mr. Darkwing, sir. Roxas: You shouldn't have made the kids cry like that. Chirithy: That wasn't nice. Terra: (Shaking his head in disappointment) For shame, Darkwing. For shame. (Darkwing looked down, feeling guilty for snapping at everyone, especially Huey, Dewey, Louie, Gene, and Webby, like that. Perhaps he was too hard. With a sigh, he decided to cheer them up) Darkwing: Well, come on, guys, not to worry.... Things aren't all hopeless. Scrooge: We will get them back. So, dinnae worry. (Feeling better a bit, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Gene got hopeful) Huey, Dewey, Louie, Gene, and Webby: So you think there's a chance? Darkwing: Yep, I had dealt with this stuff before. We just need to figure out where to go to from here. (Darkwing then blew into his bubble pipe) Darkwing: Always a chance, everyone, as long as one can think. Ventus: But we need a clue. (Darkwing begins pacing around the room. The others sighs a bit in concern) Neptunia: But where would we get one? (Launchpad paused as he saw the paper that he picked up a few minutes ago and is puzzled as he took it out, looking at it. The others noticed as well) Webby: Is that the paper you picked up, Launchpad? Launchpad: Yes, it is. Louie: What does it say? Launchpad: (Reading) Get the following; Tools, gears.... Darkwing: (Hearing Launchpad read the list) What? Launchpad: (Reading) Girl, bride for Vanitas, uniforms.... (Honker snatched the list in happiness as the others got happy. They found some evidence. Maybe they can use it to find Morgana's group, Kiki, and Gosalyn) Darkwing: Yes, of course, sir! Honker: I think we got something indeed! Scrooge: (Laughing a bit) Launchpad, you've done it! Tank: (Pounds his fist in his palm) This list is what we need! Launchpad: What? Darkwing: Quick, we got to get back to Eggert Street! (Darkwing fixed himself as he rushed out to the window with the others following. Looks like there may be a big lead on what to do from here! Maybe they could still be able to save Morgana's group, Kiki, and Gosalyn. While riding Toto back home, Darkwing, Tombo, Jiji, and Sora's group gave a quiet determined look) Darkwing, Tombo, Jiji, and Sora's group: (Thinking) Don't worry, girls. We'll save you. Coming up: After Morgana's group, Kiki, and Gosalyn are imprisoned, Morgana's group, in their minds, believe they will be rescued by Darkwing's group. At the same time, Negaduck's group learn of the Justice Ducks being on their case and decide to take advantage of the heroes' upcoming victory with a new evil plan. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies